uss_solstice_ncc72718fandomcom-20200213-history
Personal log Stardate 120207.54
Computer Begin a new long entry Personal log Stardate 120207.54 It Certainly has been an interesting couple of week for me, first of i was offered a place in the science department on the ship, it is a chance to put together my own department again, but naturally i have not yet decided on what to do, i have my heart set on helping Sam bring the Tactical department to full glory and so far we have do a fantastic job, i'd hate to just leave all my hard work behind just to do it again from scratch on my own in a new department i hardly have experience in...i was the Dean of galactic sciences for quite some time a few years ago, but that hardly qualifies me as a science officer and yes my scientific know-how is unmatched but that just leaves me thinking i may not be suitable for the job, i may know to much for my own good....then again i would be a priceless girl to have on the ship if ever we got lost in time ...i'm a temporal Expert!....gahh!...Il just have to think a little longer on what i am going to do... *Miu walks over to the shower and activates it warming up the water then walks out of the shower room* I had my old boyfriend from Zontinia visit the ship briefly the other day, my Kin'Otra in a human holo-body, which is a sort of holographic exo suit....anyway he came aboard and, ahem.....cured me of my Orek'Mino...It's such a relief to not have the symptoms any-more my pupils are black again and my iris is a sharp Ice Blue...just as they should be!. My Kin'Otra Could not stay long he was due back in 5 earth days. *Miu Takes off her Uniform jacket throwing it onto her bed next to the shower room* Colin Nemeth...better known as guardian, announced to me yesterday that he loves me...which i found to be both uncomfortable and awkward but he told be that he had been alone for so long and just needed to be with someone so i humored him, he expressed interest in dating me, as a Zon'Tai i don't partake in such rituals and would follow a Zontinian way of doing things that involve relationships, he is human which is a fascination to me but if my father found that i started a interspecies relationship he would have me shipped back Home and locked in his house faster than i can say oops....He is certianly not my type, and i will always only consider him a friend. Nothing more.. * Miu walks into the shower room half-dressed splashing water on her face from the pouring tap* Heh, the week certainly has taken its toll on me.. Mentally, and the next one has already started i feel as though im on a shuttle travelling at warp without the inertial dampers on..... so basically i feel like im pressed against the walls travelling at high speed down the subspace of life..........Well anyway i have a shower to take, a real shower not the sonic ones...my fur hates them, so i better be off Computer End Log entry